What if
by Malevors
Summary: A simple change can change the history. A simple Man can start a World War. A wrong Word can start a conflict. So what if Natsu were rn four Years earlier.


**First of all: My English is bad. My grammar sucks and I am sure I will make ridiculous mistakes so don`t be to harsh on me. Simple answer for those who will hate me for this. Dont read it. For those who want to read. I am really trying my best.**

 **Second: If anyone saw a story with my Plot before on Fanfiction sites, I can just say. The world is big and I think more than one Person can have the same Idea. (I hope this isnt the case.) All of the story should be from me, beside the universum and I will naturally write the arcs from the anime here. But you know what I mean.**

 **Third: Please review and show me all the mistakes I do.**

 **So after all this. I hope you enjoy my new and first Story in English: What if….**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Summary: A simple change can change the history. A simple Man can start a World War. A wrong Word can start a conflict. So what if Natsu were ….born four Years earlier.**

-What if….-

July 7th X777

"What is a young boy like you doing here?" asked the old man.

There stood two persons in the middle of a clearing. Around them chirped the birds loudly. The older one looked like he was an old man. He had a thick white moustache and white hairs while on top of its head were a black cap. He was extremely short and watched the other person carefully with his black eyes.

These wore a black coat with rolled up sleeves, a with T-shirt under it and black coats. The other person before him was much taller and younger than him. He was like 1,70 tall and had spiky pink-colored hairs. He wore a red T-Shirt and long yellow Shorts. On his back were an old backpack, which looked like it were used for a century.

Deliberately looking away, the pink boy tried to lose the interest of the old man. Not a bit offended the old man spoke again.

"My name is Makarov. I am the Master of the Guild in Magnolia. Would you be so nice and tell me your name?° Makarov walked beside the pink boy, who had turned to show his back to the old man.

He analyzed the side of the face. The boy had black eyes who were looking into the forest. He rapidly switched his focus, like he were searching for something.

What could a young boy searching this far in the forest. Was he a member off the dark guild who showed up in the last weeks in this area?

"My name is Natsu." answered the pink haired quietly.

"Excuse me?" He hadn't understood it.

"I said my name is Natsu." he said much more angrily and louder.

"Pleasure to meet you Natsu" said Makarov. Sill calm like a sea.

It began to go on Natsu´s nerves.

With a grin the old man lifted his right hand into Natsu´s direction.

Thinking it would be an attack the young dragon slayer jumped away from the man. Surprised from the action Makarov froze a moment.

Why was he reacting like this?

"What is your intention? Why are you attacking me?" spoke the younger one with a clenched right fist. His complete body ready to fight at any moment.

Makarov showed his palm as he slowly his arm lowered. Not wanting to let the situation escalate further.

"You misunderstand this. I didn't want to attack you. I just wanted to shake hands."

"What´s this?" Natsu asked carefully. His eyes scanning the surroundings for any danger coming his way.

"It's a form of greetings on even base. To show the other one that you meet him on even grounds and don't hold ill intentions."

The Dragon Slayer was confused. Why needed humans to do such things. He didn't saw any sense in an action like this. No wonder that Igneel never taught him this.

But if this man held it in such high esteem he should just accept this habit. Nothing about this old one seemed dangerous.

Slowly he walked to his old position before he mimicked the actions from the old man before. Stiffly he lifted his right hand.

Makarov grinned widely while he grabbed Natsus hand enthusiastically with his own hand. With a yelp the pink haired boy freed his arm from the grip.

The old man had a surprisingly strong grip for someone his age.

"What the hell!? I thought it were a friendly gesture?" He exclaimed.

"My bad. I must have underestimated my power. Sometimes I forget that not everybody has the same strength as me." Makarov apologized. He wasn't really sorry. He wanted to hit the ego of Natsu and show a bit of his strength so the two of them could talk more openly.

If he had analyzed correct, the boy would only respect strength.

Something that he had enough in his little body.

Just as expected Natsu became more angry at the hint that he was weak. So fast as he could he hid his hand.

"It didn't hurt. I was just surprised that such a small man could have so much power. Normally I wouldn't even have felt the touch."

The big grin on the opposite face showed that Makarov didn't had bought his lie. Ashamed he looked to the site.

"Maybe it had hurt a little." He mumbled. He expected that the old Man would laugh at him and go away after he saw how weak he was. Surprisingly the old Man just stood there and waited patiently. After like a minute of silence, he slowly looked to Makarov. He just gave him a simple smile.

"What is?" The Dragon Slayer asked angrily.

"Nothing." Was the simple answer. Only angering Natsu farther.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Surely not."

"Why are you laughing then? Are you making fun of me because I am weak? If you don't answer, I shall show you what a power a Dragon Slayer posses."

While Makarov didn't had laughed before, he now did loudly. After a moment, he finally answered.

"I weren't laughing my boy. I just stood there. It was just your imagination. Not everybody has ill intentions. But what about being a Dragon Slayer?"

Makarov just knew one person who were able to use Dragon Slayer magic. His grandson Laxus. His implanted Lachrimas allowed him to access this old path of the magic. Expensive Lachrimas. Nothing that a normal Person could afford.

"As if I would tell you something. You would have to beat me to get my secrets."

"Hm. Then I can do nothing against it."

"Yep"

They stood there silently. Nobody moving. After a moment, Makarov looked up to the sky. It was getting dark.

"It is going to be cold and dangerous in this forest tonight. Do you have a place to stay for the night?" He asked the young teenager. Hopefully he wasn't a member of the dark guild. "No. I lost my father and with it the place were we stayed." Natsu answered.

Becoming sad as he talked about his father.

"How about you come with me then for the night? We have a place in the guild were you could stay for the night, and maybe someone of the member has seen your father." Makarov hoped to learn more about him if he would accept his offer.

"No, I don't want to…" Natsu stopped mid-sentence. He was interested in this offer. He had a slim chance to find his father again. And this man seemed nice. But his pride was in his way. After a moment he had decided.

For his fathers sake he would swallow his pride: "I accept."

 **-What if….you would review-**

 **I would have more motivation to write faster.**

 **Next chapter will be longer. And will take its time. I have four exams the next week. This was just the prologue.**

 **I didnt knew how old natsu were when he joined fairy tale. I just thought he should be about the same age than gray in the manga.**

 **Age**

 **Mira:12**

 **Erza:12**

 **Gray:11**

 **Natsu:15**

 **Laxus:16**

 **Makarov: old**

 **Please Review. I would like to know what you all are thinking about it. Even if its negativ.**

 **Little Question: What would you like more. That Natsu were raised four years longer from Igneel or that he met him later.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
